The new beginning
by TyrantFlame
Summary: This is the sequel to 'A nightmare come true'. To those who haven't read the original, don't even think of reading this! Pls R&R! Kyer, Athena199 and blackmage718, this is written for you three! LAST chapter up! Again, R&R!
1. Chaos, yet again First meeting

The new beginning-chapter 1  
  
I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!! THE EEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kumamon: Oh, boy. She went nuts, again. Probably 'cause she didn't get any reviews for her BR fic.  
  
NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'M GIROMON!!!!!!!!(Holds a bomb out in one hand and holding a mechanical saw in the other)  
  
Wizardmon: RUN FOR COVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Jumps into a bomb shelter)  
  
(Sane part) Please R&R. I know, my insane mind is out there... Anywayz! This is the sequel to 'A nightmare come true'! Hope u like it, Kyer, blackmage718 and Athena1999. This is chapter one of 'The new beginning'! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I yawned, still groggy from the lack of sleep and instinctively, my hand crashed on a half-broken, old- fashioned alarm clock on my bedside table as it stopped ringing. I sighed in exhaustion and rested my head on my pillow again, drifting back to sleep. I reached to the other side of my bed to hug Hatmon, Dewmon, Reremon or Dagmon when I couldn't feel any one of their cute little heads. I sat up in bed in a panic.  
  
"Oh, my god! Don't tell me they got deleted from not being fed for a whole night!" I said as I furiously searched for my laptop, hoping to ask Gennai if he saw any of them in my rummaged room when I heard a loud crash just outside of my room. I peeked outside of my room and saw a Foxmon rummaging my VCD collection!  
  
"Fox!! What are you doing with my collection!?" The little fox just blinked innocently ad stepped away from the shelf.  
  
"Sorry..." She muttered. I nodded, forgiving her and again, gave a strict face to the 3-foot tall In-Training.  
  
"Where are Hatmon, Dewmon and Dagmon?" I asked. Foxmon blinked again and said,  
  
"You mean Magemon, Flakemon and Katanamon?" it was my turn to blink as I heard a few crashes in the kitchen as I rushed downstairs, carrying Foxmon with me as I gasped in surprised at the condition of the kitchen. Mustard over the stove and some pieces of bread lying around, soup stains on the kitchen table, bits of dough, flour, baking powder and a few more substances on the floor and coffee stains on the fridge. And in front of me were Katanamon half-drenched with mustard, Flakemon covered in flour, dough and other baking substances and Magemon dripping with soup from the rim of his hat. They smiled at me innocently as I yelled at the top of my lungs,  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU THREE DONE TO THE KITCHEN!!!!!!!!???????" Each of the In-Trainings in front of me squeaked a sorry and started cleaning the whole place.  
  
After breakfast, Mike came over with his little sister Meredy o see how was I going with my digimon.  
  
"So, having trouble in the kitchen, again?" Mike said, teasing me. I shot him an angry look that faded when I saw a Koromon, a Zarumon and a Yokomon in Meredy's arms.  
  
"Hey, Mike? Your sister is also a digidestined?" I asked, dumbfounded. Mike smiled and nodded, feeling proud of his own sister.  
  
"Well, whaddya know? We're going to Asuka server this afternoon. You coming?" I asked politely. Meredy, for being a mute person since birth, spelled out a 'yes' in sign language on my palm. It would be tough if her digimon doesn't know how to protect her.  
  
That afternoon, we went to the digital world through Mike's laptop and once we were in, we were shocked to see the surrounding. Everything was in shambles! We ran to the Central Park and found Leomon stuck under some heavy pipes. Using Flakemon's and Magemon's psychic abilities, they managed to get the pipes off of Leomon's back and getting the lion to safety before the twins lose their concentration. Ambermon had found a way of healing using fire so, it blew a breath of fire at Leomon's injuries and healing them at the same time.  
  
"Wow, what do you call that, Ambermon?" Mike asked.  
  
"I called it, Healing Blaze!" Ambermon said triumphantly. While Ambermon was busy showing off, I was busy asking questions.  
  
"So, what's the news? The main area was in shambles, Rapidmon barely survived and Gomamon got deleted. The bridge is a dangerous place to stand on right now." I said, telling Leomon what we saw when we reached the digital city.  
  
"... I am not sure but, the digimon that I fought against just now seemed to have four swords attached to its back, a mask covering from the forehead to the nose and it looked like a harlequin. There were two more that I recognized. A Giromon and a Hi-Andromon. They were asking for the ones who defeated Myotismon." Leomon explained, racking its mind to give a better explanation.  
  
"Its okay Leomon. We're here to help. So, all we need to do now is find those bastards!" Katanamon suddenly digivolved into Kotemon after clearing the place of Kunemon and Tapirmon. Their joy didn't last long as a SkullMeramon approached them with its blue-flared chains.  
  
Will Leomon survive another attack? Will the three teenagers prevail? Or will SkullMeramon topple? @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay, finished chapter one! Hope you like it!!  
  
SkullMeramon: Hey, you said I'd appear in chapter 3! Liar!!  
  
Well, I had no more ideas so, I had to. (Runs away from SkullMeramon's chains) 


	2. Battle on an old fighting ring

The new beginning-chapter 2  
  
Okay, tell me that disclaimers don't exist 'cause I do NOT own digimon.  
  
Sorcerimon: (Whispering) Thank goodness she's sane again...  
  
To King Janay of Judea: ...O_O Well, that's a pretty disturbing one. Well... (Checks the first chap) I told everyone that if they haven't read 'A nightmare come true', do not read this so, why don't you go check it out first? ^_^ Maybe you'll understand a bit. Anyway, thanx for the review!  
  
To Athena: Well, I was in the kitchen that time when I spilt some tea on the floor and I dropped my toasted sandwich on the way so, the idea popped to my head. (P/s: FT710 DOES NOT drink coffee _) Glad u like the fic! Hopefully you can guess who the villain was. (I meant the harlequin) Keep on reading Athena! I'm actually waiting for blackmage and Kyer. They have some catching up to do. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
All the digimon had digivolved into their rookie (Or champion) forms to fight. Biyomon sprang out, flew into the air and used her Spiral Twister attack. SkullMeramon whipped up a flame tornado as Biyomon disappeared inside the whirl of flames.  
  
"Hey! Lay off!! Swing Swing!" Monmon slingshot a few small bombs into the flame to extinguish it.  
  
The flame was extinguished as Wizardmon was chanting a spell he had been taught by Gennai. Sylver did the same, the two magic energies combining with each other. While Agumon, Monmon, Kumamon, Guilmon and Patamon fought, Biyomon was released.  
  
"Clear out, NOW!!!" Mike yelled. They all ran for cover as a thundercloud and a hail cloud hovered in the air. The two wizards were done as they yelled,  
  
"THUNDRA STORM!!!!!!!" There was a very bright flash of lightning and cold wind blew, bringing a blizzard with it, and a huge ice lance charged towards SkullMeramon in time for the thunder to strike SkullMeramon. After the sky cleared, SkullMeramon fell on its knees, barely able to move.  
  
"... That was one of the longest spells I ever read..." Wick said, leaning on Sylver as Sylver leaned on Wick. They both sat down, exhausted when they noticed another digimon come out from the trees.  
  
"Not now... We're all out of energy...!" Monmon said, scratching its green head. The digimon stepped out of the shadows and out came, Revolvermon! And it looked like it would shoot them all in less than a second.  
  
"What do you want!?" I unsheathed my sword as Mike loaded his gun.  
  
"Whoa, hold it right there, missy. I'm not gunna do nuthin' until you put those down..." Revolvermon said, pointing to the sword and gun. We both put the weapons aside as Revolvermon knelt down at SkullMeramon, inspecting it.  
  
"Whistles you guys have some guts to be able to beat my friend here." Revolvermon took out a black item and Sylver knew it right away.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that, a Black Gear?" Revolvermon nodded as he picked SkullMeramon up and looked at the group. He then pointed at Meredy.  
  
"You... I think I know you somewhere but... ...Never mind. Say, my camp is around here. Wouldn't mind if you share a camp with me." I smiled at the digimon's offer and motioned all of the rest to follow my lead. When we reached the camp, a Triceramon and a boy was sitting on a log nearby.  
  
"Yo! Some help here?" Revolvermon called, the boy turned around and faced us. His eyes widened at the SkullMeramon's condition and quickly took his backpack towards Revolvermon.  
  
" Revolvermon, get me some fire-proof bandages. Sorry to ask but, I need some firepower from Agumon, Guilmon and Kotemon. That is one of the 'medicine' I use to heal my SkullMeramon." I nodded, the three digimon concentrated fire power to SkullMeramon to heal a bit. Revolvermon came out with three rolls of bandages as the raspberry-haired boy wrapped SkullMeramon's wounded arms with the bandages and sighed in relief.  
  
Soon, the boy, who introduced himself as Soujin told us that his SkullMeramon was possessed by a black Gear. He tried beating his SkullMeramon but, he didn't have the heart to do so. So, he thanked us for sparing his digimon's life and when night falls,  
  
"Say, Soujin, have you ever thought of how it'll be like to be captured?" I suddenly asked. I didn't know why and how the words flow out of me. Soujin looked at me in a strange way that made me think he saw me as a mad person. I looked at him as he responded,  
  
"...Sometimes. You see, my digimons were the digimons I saved. They don't really belong to me. They were forced to digivolve to their forms and I helped them. They kept on telling me about this jester they saw in a castle on top of a mountain northwest from here. Around the Invisible canyon." A thought crossed my mind as I mentally mapped the area. It was formerly Myotismon's castle! I couldn't believe it! What is a digimon doing there!?  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" Soujin asked, I shook my head no slowly when I heard a beep. It was Soujin's laptop. He opened his backpack and took a blue laptop out and flipped it open. There was a teleconference call. He opened a window and a boy with spiky dark brown hair appeared on the screen.  
  
"Soujin! Are you there? Can you hear me?" The voice came out from the built-in speaker as Soujin sighed in a 'what-do-you-think' manner.  
  
"Okay, good. You can hear me. About that castle you wanted me to check. I'm here with Tentomon, Sora with Biyomon and I also got Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Tai, T.K, Hikari and the rest of the digimon here. We're pretty crowded here and we're checking the surroundings. The castle looked like it has been used before..." Soujin cut the boy short as he yelled,  
  
"I just want to know if there are any wild digimons that act strangely around there! I didn't ask you to survey for me, did I, Izzy!?" Izzy, on the other line, didn't flinch at his friend's yell. He looked very serious about the survey he had done as Yolei screamed behind the spike-headed computer genius and a Metal Etemon, a Giromon and Andromon came charging at them and the line somehow got cut abruptly.  
  
"Izzy! Izzy!? Are you still online!?" Soujin yelled at the laptop without any response and shot up, calling his digimon and moving out.  
  
"Soujin, wait up!! Everyone, get up! Wick, Sylver, I need you two to transport us to the former Myotismon Castle. Now!" The two wizards woke up as everybody got ready to teleport. We reached there soon and to my surprise, Soujin was there with his digimon.  
  
"RUSSIAN ROULETTE!!!!!!!" Revolvermon shot at Andromon but, to the Mega's surprise, it didn't harm the metal monkey.  
  
Will the digidestines pass through the three super- strong digimons? Find out in chapter 3.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Finally done! Hope u like it. The comment above isn't to offend King Janay of Judea but, if u don't understand the story, you'll have to read the first part. Hopefully, u can review it too. ^_^ I'm working on two fics at once here! Sorry for the delay! 


	3. Finding the enemy

The new beginning-chapter 3  
  
Flares up  
  
Kumamon: You don't have to write that if you don't want to.  
  
Picks up a gun and shoots the 'disclaimer' sign  
  
Revolvermon: O_O; Man, even I couldn't do that without using Russian Roulette!  
  
sighs happily Chapter 3 up! I'm getting problems in getting to the Net, really! I have to log off and use the main one. I have my own desktop Oh, well, here's chapter three and I made a mistake! Metal Etemon is the metal monkey not Andromon!! ( _ ( @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Giromon lit the bomb's fuse it held in its hand and threw it straight at Hawkmon who was in the meantime, helping Yolei up from the cliff. (She nearly fell off.) Hawkmon lost his grip on Yolei's hand and Yolei burnt her hand from the small but powerful explosion. Izzy was unconscious from hitting his head on a rock and the others were fighting Andromon off. Mike, Kay, Meredy and Soujin were facing Metal Etemon and Giromon was left to Hawkmon and Tentomon.  
  
"You two, be careful! Hawkmon, don't worry! I sent Incantemon to save Yolei." I winked at the hawk as he armor- digivolved into Halsemon. And Tentomon warp-digivolved into Atler-Kabuterimon.  
  
"So, a pack of little kids want to play with me?" The metal monkey cooed. An angry vein popped on Necromamon's head as he released a cloud of black smoke as he stole the bomb from Giromon and threw it on the ground, making the explosion a smokescreen and unsheathed his sword, swinging it at the monkey's waist. When the smokescreen was cleared, there was a deep, bloody gash in Metal Etemon side but yet, it could still fight.  
  
"Taomon, go for its waist! Kyukimon, use your swords against the light! Blind him!" I ordered. Kyukimon jumped into the air and let the sunlight reflect from his sword directly to Metal Etemon's eyes. It closed its eyes, and its wound came in contact with one of Taomon's strongest kicks. It nearly went off the edge when Giromon accidentally missed throwing its bomb that landed right in front of Metal Etemon and blasted it off the cliff, down to the Blossommon lair. Incantemon came up, Yolei sitting on her staff and once they landed, Halsemon made a payback to Giromon.  
  
"Wha? Hey, Yolei, you're back!" Revolvermon said, in between keeping Andromon busy by shooting at the android. Yolei nodded as she instructed her griffin to finish Giromon off.  
  
"And, please send him to the blossoms." With that, Halsemon threw Giromon down the cliff and it landed right into one of the Blossommon's open mouth.  
  
The digimons were having problems fighting the now Hi- Andromon. Hi-Andromon seemed to be able to block all their attacks, even Revolvermon's fastest shot! Even Necromamon, Incantemon, Kyukimon and Sakuyamon were having trouble with it.  
  
"Guys! Don't rush! Hit him one at a time! Those who can use magic, try blinding him with a smokescreen or very bright light!" I ordered, getting Tai's attention. He seemed to be watching how I order my digimon and he looked really surprised at how my digimons do teamwork. Incantemon levitated into the air, missing a missile on the way and absorbed some solar energy. Necromamon was right below the light wizard, waiting while the others keep Hi-Andromon busy. Cannon shots flew everywhere, Fireballs, thunder shocks, ice blasts, knives and swords and even claws trying to tear Hi- Andromon apart.  
  
"Incantemon, are you done!? Kabuterimon, Halsemon and Digmon are out! Hurry!" Necromamon yelled. Then, a missile flew out, aiming right at Incantemon's chest. By now, Incantemon was glowing brightly with magic as her eyes opened, stopping the missile in its tracks. She shone brighter, swinging her staff in front of her in a pattern, ridding her range of the missile and once her range and target was clear, she landed on the ground again, holding Necromamon's shoulder and concentrating energy into him. Necromamon nodded when he was ready as Incantemon yelled,  
  
"LAVOS!!" A strong beam of energy flew out from the tip of Necromamon's sword which was aimed right in the middle of Hi-Andromon's chest. In a matter of seconds, it had gone through Hi-Andromon's chest, deleting it. Both Necromamon and Incantemon then fell to the ground, reverting back into Sorcerimon and Wizardmon. I quickly went to them, Kotemon and Renamon also rushing towards the two wizards. I checked for any signs of life in the two digimons. Revolvermon patted me on the back, giggling.  
  
"Hey, no need to worry! Those two hotshots aren't gunna die so easily. Besides, can't you see they're tired? If a Lillymon's here, it'll be easier for us. And it's gunner get us a long way before we reach the real boss." I nodded as Kotemon and Renamon carried the two wizards. Sora walked over to Mike and me.  
  
"Hey, aren't you two the kids from Sheraton Terrace?" I blinked. I don't recognize anyone who looked like her. Suddenly, just from the corner of my eye, I saw a glint of light and yelled,  
  
"Everyone, get down!!! Now!!" Cody wasn't paying attention as the glint of light I saw went right for him. When the boy finally realized, he thought he was doomed when he saw a yellow, armored digimon jump in front of him. I closed my eyes, not willing to see what was happening. All of us heard a yell and a heavy 'thump!' I slowly opened my eyes and saw Digmon on the ground, a sword in its chest and when Kotemon noticed that the sword was topped with a heart ornament, he glared sharply into one of the open windows in the tower, where there was a silhouette of a harlequin with three object that were topped with a diamond, club and spade sticking on its back. And Kotemon could see it was smiling at him. Koryu then, pointed his bokken at the silhouette, as if saying, 'I'll get you for that.'  
  
"Soujin, get your friends out of here. I know a village nearby that is occupied by Lillymons and Floramons. Go there and make sure you don't come back here." I was about to walk in with Mike and Meredy when I felt a gloved hand grab my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I looked behind me and saw Revolvermon.  
  
"Wait. If ur goin' in there, you're not gunna leave us here doin' nothin'!" SkullMeramon and Triceramon also nodded in agreement as they were determined to get rid of the creature in the castle where it is disrupting the peace and tranquility of the digiworld. I looked at Soujin who just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Kay, be careful and I trust you in taking care of these three. They're a handful but, I know you can do this." Soujin said, turning away so that I can't see him blushing. I smiled and just nodded as I started off into the castle with my trusty digimon behind me. I reached for the massive door in front of me as I gave it a push but to no avail, it didn't open. I breathed in deeply as I got into a kata stance, my sword unsheathed. I opened my eyes and swung my sword at the large wooden door, slicing it into large but neat pieces.  
  
"Come on. We have a virus to get rid of." Mike went in first with SkullMeramon while Meredy went in with Revolvermon and Triceramon. I went in last where we made out a rough plan on how to clear the place off.  
  
"Okay. Mike, you finish off the west wing. Meredy, finish the prisons or dungeons, don't worry. I'll get there if I hear any of your digimons need help. And as for me, I'll finish off the throne room and any major areas. Make sure we all meet in front of the tower stairs later." I added, as we split up into a three groups.  
  
Will we be able to get to the harlequin or, will we get lost to the same old, brand-new castle? It's all in chapter four. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ done... finally.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! (running from knives being thrown into my office)  
  
SkullMeramon: Serves her right. She's working on three chapters at a time. 


	4. Chaos up ahead

The New Beginning-chapter 4  
  
To Blackmage718: (whines) how come everyone are good guessers? Now my plan is a little foiled but, nice guess!  
  
(In the background)  
  
Wizardmon, Guilmon, Kumamon and Monmon: Everyone knows that harlequin once they know it has swords stuck to its back. And you call urself a digimaster.  
  
-_-; Okay, so I think everyone knows.  
  
To Athena1999: You're just on time, my friend. And, kewl chappie you have in FV book 2 there! Keep it up! And don't you dare delete SkullMeramon. He's pretty cool, in my opinion. ^_^  
  
Please read and review! This is chapter 4 and do not sue the author, please! (So far, I'm not sued.)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In one of the many mysterious towers of the former Myotismon's castle, stood a jester, clad in a red shirt with skull-spades on its shoulders and a pair of green trousers, yellow boots and a ribbon floating around it. It was holding a crystal mirror in its hand and it was monitoring the digidestined moves. There was a knock on the door as a Pumpkinmon and a Gotsumon stumbled inside, tripping over each other. When they finally stood up, they reported,  
  
"Lord Piedmon, I'm afraid that the main door is sliced to pieces, and that three kids with 14 digimons have intruded." Pumpkinmon said, counting the stitches on its arm for the number of digimons there were. The jester, known as Piedmon, smiled almost happily as it walked over to Pumpkinmon, patting the pumpkin on its head and running a gloved finger over the axe that was stuck in Pumpkinmon's head and lowered itself to Pumpkinmon's eye level. Pumpkinmon gulped slightly and winced, feeling uncomfortable with the cold but soft finger sliding to and fro the axe that seals the pumpkin's life as Gotsumon just watched his best friend helplessly although he wanted as much as he could to use his Rock Fist on Piedmon.  
  
"Pumpkinmon, how many times must I tell you? How many times do I have to teach you?" Piedmon purred, almost seductively, as its finger slid to the axe's handle. Pumpkinmon was sweating, hoping that Piedmon won't pull the axe.  
  
"Uh... We...try to stop them...?" Gotsumon piped up, trying to stop Piedmon from pulling the axe out of his friend in a way. Piedmon smiled as he released his grasp on the axe and stands up, walking over to a table and sitting on it, the crystal mirror in its hand.  
  
"Pumpkinmon, you should be thankful your friend wants to help you." The reply from Piedmon made Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon exchange glances then, they quietly exited the room and stopped at the stairs.  
  
"Like, who do we stop first? The one with the Wizardmon, the one with the Guilmon or the one with the Monmon?" Gotsumon asked, leaning on the wall.  
  
"Okay, which is the strongest, Monmon, Guilmon or Wizardmon?" Pumpkinmon asked in return.  
  
"Wizardmon."  
  
"Okay. Which is stronger, Guilmon or Monmon?"  
  
"Guilmon."  
  
"So, we go for the one with the Monmon first."  
  
"Pumpkinmon, you're a genius!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meredy walked cautiously in the dungeons and thanks to the digital world, she can talk.  
  
"Triceramon, do you hear anything?" Meredy asked. Triceramon nodded as he turned around, looked down and faced Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon.  
  
Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon stopped dead on their tracks and looked up at Triceramon and Revolvermon. They both gulped in unison as they ran to hide for cover behind one of the many dark walls in the castle. Meredy and her gang got question-marks floating over their heads anime-style as they heard whispers from the direction where Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon were hiding. Then, the two popped out, looking tough.  
  
"Awright!! I know that you have outnumbered us but, we'll stop you right here, right now!" Crickets chirp. All the digimons with Meredy blinked a couple of times before Revolvermon aimed both his handguns to Gotsumon's and Pumpkinmon's feet and yelled,  
  
"YEE-HAAAH!!!! C'MON, I WANNA SEE YOU TWO DANCE, BABY!!" The gunfighter digimon shot wildly at the two little digimons while they evade the bullets, looking like they were dancing as well.  
  
"Alright, that's enough, Revolvermon. Let's go and head for the stairs in front of the tower, like Kay said. We're done here." Meredy said as she walked off with her Monmon, Agumon and Biyomon. Triceramon signaled Revolvermon as the gunfighter whined and after some whacks, shots and even kicks, Revolvermon followed suit, whistling happily and satisfied with the beaten up Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon behind him.  
  
The two beaten digimon groaned and winced in pain as Pumpkinmon said in a squeaky voice,  
  
"Let's go for the one with the Guilmon instead... Ugh..." Pumpkinmon said as it rolls over on its back.  
  
At Mike's side, he was doing pretty well. The place was crammed full with Bakemons and Soulmons before but, they took care of everything. All what's left was only two more Soulmons. Guilmon was about to use its Rock Breaker skill when they heard a voice. They turned around and saw Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.  
  
"That's it! We're stopping you right... here..." they both gulped as they saw a familiar fire demon looming in front of them. SkullMeramon was in a foul mood, his arms folded across his chained chest and the chains in his massive hands flaring. In a matter of seconds, the two Soulmons were finished and both Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were left in a nearly twisted heap. This time, Gotsumon piped up in a croaking voice,  
  
"Let's... get... Wizardmon..." as the mini-golem said this, they passed out for a minute before continuing their pursue for the last digidestined who slashed the main door to firewood.  
  
Everything was going smoothly in Kay's side and as she was about to step out of the huge ballroom, two familiar digimons, bandages around some wounds, standing firmly in front of the digidestined and her four digimons.  
  
"Halt! We're stopping you right here!!" They were brave enough to say so since they didn't see any more looming mega's or ultimate digimons in a foul mood or a hyper mode in front of them. But, there was one digimon with a foul mood in the group of five. Wizardmon. He stepped forward, frowning angrily as he pointed his staff to the two digimon and read a spell that was pretty normal.  
  
"Thundara!!" Then, three bolts of lightning shot out from the sun staff and electrocuted Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. They both still stood, though they were barely doing so as the group of five tromped on the two weakened digimon, heading to the stairs that was supposed to be their meeting point.  
  
"Ugh... Pump... kin... mon... I think... we should stop... catching... Guilmon, Monmon... or Wizardmon...anymore... I can't take this..." Gotsumon said as it passed out from the high voltage and Pumpkinmon did the same a few seconds after Gotsumon.  
  
At their meeting point, everyone was relieved that they reached the point at the same time. Seeing that everyone was fine, Kay took the lead and climbed up the stairs, her digimon following close behind and so did Mike and Meredy. They didn't know that they are about to face some heavy dangers ahead of them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yay!! I'm done!!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Digimons: :P  
  
What? Was it bad? Tell me, please!!! ;_; 


	5. Phantoms, ladies and centaurs!

The new beginning-chapter 5  
  
Thanx for reviewing!!  
  
To Kyer: really? I was getting a bit out of hand but, dark Gemini said that it was cool so, I just uploaded that! Besides, it's Action/Adventure/Humor, right? ^_^  
  
To Athena1999: Heh, heh! From their looks, I can tell that Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon are silly and clumsy so, I decided to make some humor out of it! And, believe me, Dark Gemini has the character of Piedmon if she's in a foul mood. -_-;  
  
To blackmage718: ^^; Please, I can't think of a stronger version of Thunder Ball so I had to make do with Vivi's(Final Fantasy 9) magic spells! Besides, I think it fits perfect!  
  
This is chapter 5! Please review! Anyway, the Necromamon and Incantemon digivolve is just a made-up thing okay? And the result is also a made-up digimon. ^^;  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was really dark and it was the first time any of the digidestined and their digimons ever went up the tower. Renamon, Wizardmon, Sorcerimon, Kotemon, Ninjamon and Monmon were keeping a close eye on everything just in case something happens. Koryu looked at the side of the wall, which could barely be seen and saw a glimpse of light. Strangely enough, it was curved. Like a scythe...  
  
"Everyone, down! Phantomon around!!" Koryu yelled, everyone squatted down, just before the scythe reaches their heads. Chains were heard clinking. Agumon kept a fireball in its mouth for both light and protection when a Phantomon swung its scythe behind Agumon. Just before the scythe reaches Agumon's head, there was a gunshot and a howl. It was Revolvermon, using Russian Roulette against the Phantomon.  
  
"1 down, 31 more to go." Sorcerimon said, lighting the place with a pale blue light.  
  
"Wick, Koryu and Rena, digivolve! Sylver, stay with me!" Kay yelled. There were flashes, signs of digivolution as Kyubimon, Dinohumon and Necromamon stood, ready for battle.  
  
"Mike, Meredy, your digimon!" Mike and Meredy nodded, as their digimons digivolved into Greymon, Birdramon, Growlmon and Grizzmon. Monmon didn't have much space for digivolution so it just stayed as what it was, standing on Meredy's head to make aims of its tech; Swing Swing.  
  
"Those who can fly or levitate, get ready for aerial battle!" Kay ordered, Sylver was included as she digivolved into Incantemon in midair, joining Necromamon and Birdramon in an aerial battle against 11 Phantomons. There were 20 taking charge of those using ground battle.  
  
The Phantomons weren't as weak as they looked as they had Monmon and Ninjamon out of battle. There were 6 down so far, 25 more to go. Revolvermon kept on missing his shots as the Phantomons seem to have been specialized in speed and strength. Necromamon saw that this battle won't end unless the others advance so, he made a decision after thinking for a while.  
  
"Kay! Bring Mike, Meredy and the others upstairs! Birdramon, Sylver and I will finish this! We'll join you later!" Sylver quite agreed as Kay sighed and signaled the other two and their digimons to advance to the next floor.  
  
"I trust you, Wick. You'd better come along later or else, I'm not gonna feed you anymore, got that!?" Kay yelled, though she wasn't sure if Wick and Sylver will survive the attacks of 25 Phantomons. Necromamon smiled, nodding as he blasted a Phantomon out of his way, fighting 4 more behind him. Mike had to pull Kay to the next floor before she joins her digimon in their fight. After the three digidestined and their digimon were out of sight, it was clear for them.  
  
"Sylver, let's digivolve." Wick said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Incantemon and Necromamon, DNA digivolve to, Spellmon!" A digimon, long fiery red hair behind it, a crystal at the tip of its staff, a hat, resembling Wizardmons with a horned and fanged skull as the ornament, wearing a purple outfit, and a long, tattered and runed cape. Its red eyes glowed menacingly as it raised it staff on top of itself, chanting while Birdramon kept the Phantomons busy. After a short period of chanting, Spellmon was surrounded with a powerful magic that would have blasted the walls in the tower open. Its staff was glowing a ruby red as it yelled,  
  
"NECROMANCER!!!!" The huge amount of magic surrounding it was released all at once, each Phantomon burned, frozen, electrocuted, poisoned, paralyzed and all status effects along with a huge amount of damage hits all of them, excluding Birdramon and in a matter of seconds, all the Phantomons were deleted, and the walls of the tower was cracked a little, allowing a little light to peep in through the cracks as two wizard digimons sat on the stairs, panting. Birdramon changed back into Biyomon and shook her head.  
  
"Now look at you both. How are we going to get to Kay and the rest if you're tired? You don't expect me to carry you two, do you?" Biyomon said, sounding like their mother. Wizardmon and Sorcerimon looked at each other, smiling as they stood up, using their staffs as crutches as they slowly climbed up the stairs to join the others. Little did they know more trouble was erupting upstairs.  
  
Upstairs, they were at some more crisis. There were 2 Lady Myotismons and two Lady Devimons to take care of. Including 2 Centarumons behind them, locking them in. If Revolvermon had a nose, he would've got a nosebleed looking at how sexy the ladies were. His black face had a tinge of red to it, showing that he was blushing.  
  
"Man, the mon behind all this must be a pervert to hire these hot babes to work for him..." When Revolvermon finished his sentence, Triceramon whacked his friends head, reminding him that they are their enemies.  
  
"Well, whaddya know? We have a pervert on our side!" Triceramon said to Revolvermon, making the gunfighter shrink anime-style.  
  
"No matter how pretty or beautiful a digimon looks, if it is your enemy, fight it!" Kotemon said, facing a Lady Devimon with Ninjamon and Renamon.  
  
"Look girls, some pests to get rid of." A Lady Myotismon said arrogantly, her hands on her hips. The other three giggled, showing some killing intents on the way. SkullMeramon cracked his knuckles as he flared his chains, ready to attack at an order.  
  
"Oh? Looks like the big boy here wants to fight." One of the Lady Devimons said, pointing to SkullMeramon.  
  
"Well, We'll give them a fight! Ready or not, here we come!" The two Lady Myotismons shot crimson lashes at the digimon and the digidestined while the Centarumons and Lady Devimons stomp and slash them. They all fought vigorously, Revolvermon finally getting serious and was already brave enough to shoot the ladies.  
  
While Revolvermon was busy shooting a Lady Myotismon and a Centarumon, a Lady Devimon was right behind him, her claws ready to slash the gunfighter at any moment when;  
  
"HIIIYAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!" the door was off of its hinges and fell right on top of Lady Devimon. When Revolvermon looked behind him, three digimons were seen, Wizardmon, Sorcerimon and Biyomon, their feet looked as if they kicked something and surely enough, they kicked a door off of its hinges. Lucky for them, there was one Lady Devimon down, two Centarumons, two Lady Myotismons and a Lady Devimon more to go.  
  
"Guys! You three are alright!" Kay ran up to the digimons and hugged them. It was only for a short moment when Sylver spotted a Centarumon about to stomp Kay and icicles shot out of her staff, right to Centarumon. The sharp icicles pierced through Centarumon, deleting it. Now, 4 digimons to worry about.  
  
Will they be able to defeat the four remaining digimons and proceed? Find out in chapter 6.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Something tells me there's humor in here...  
  
Dark Gemini: There are.  
  
Aww...  
  
Wick: It's good anyway. You finished this in the afternoon. Please review. Flamethrower10 is working on two chapters at once and she said that as much as she wants to rest, she wants to write this to please her three friends, Kyer, Athena1999 and Blackmage718. Arigato(thank you). Bows 


	6. Gamble or not?

The New Beginning-chapter 6  
  
To Kyer: Sorry buddy. I don't intend to make the girls get all over Revolvermon. He'd probably faint. ^_^  
  
(In the background)  
  
Revolvermon: I WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST DO WHAT KYER EXPECTED!!!!  
  
Forget him.  
  
To Athena1999: ^_^ I guess humor is my specialty. I just love making fun of Revolvermon. He looks goofy and funny so, he is in this fic. ^_^  
  
To Blackmage718: Oooohhhh... So you also borrow spells from Vivi! Well, seems like both of us have the same thoughts? ^^; Newayz, glad you like the chapter. About the DNA Digivolving part. At first, I was gonna call it Merlinmon but, it sounded too human. So, I decided to find something that is related to Merlin. Which is... *drums roll* Spells! So, I named it Spellmon! ^_^  
  
Anywayz, I will try to end this as fast as I can. 'Cause I'm writing a sequel to this sequel! =^_^= Do you three gals agree on me writing it? Please review! I'm hoping this is good.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While the digimons were busy fighting the four digimons, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon stumbled in, crashing into a Lady Myotismon. Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon fell in the most awkward position on Lady Myotismon's body that made her shriek. (Pumpkinmon fell on her chest, Gotsumon fell in between her legs. :P) She slapped them both off, lashing them , stomping them and scratching them. She stopped when the clumsy duo had bloody scratch marks on their faces, boot marks on their bodies and lash marks on their backs. And their eyes went swirly, anime-style.  
  
In the tower, Piedmon was laughing his head off at the scene. (Pretty typical of a jester.)  
  
The battle was still on though. Wizardmon, Sorcerimon, Kotemon, Renamon, Kumamon and Guilmon decided to take care of the ladies while the others take care of the centaurs.  
  
"Icicle!!" Sylver yelled, a bright flash shot out from her staff, shooting upwards as a shower of razor-sharp icicles came down on the ladies, cutting them but the spell wasn't strong enough to beat the virus ladies. Nobody would've known that 2 Lady Myotismon's and a Lady Devimon could cause so much trouble!  
  
"Kotemon, digivolve to, Dinohumon!!" Koryu digivolved into Dinohumon and took the opportunity to attack the remaining Lady Devimon. He made use of his skills in swords and speed to make mirages of himself in front of the female devil. The devil slashed the mirages furiously as she tried to look for the real one when something sharp went through her chest. She could only see the tip of a sharp blade before crumbling into virus bits in the air.  
  
"Lady Devimon out, two Lady Vampires to take care of." Renamon thought out loud, attacking a Lady Myotismon at the same time. Renamon blocked a lash, punched the vamp in the stomach and kicked her to the wall. Before the lady could even get out of the wall, Renamon did a running kick, kicking the lady through the wall, shooting a diamond storm at it, deleting it. A centaur and a lady left.  
  
Kumamon and Guilmon were doing twin blows at the remaining Lady. Though they were injured from the lashes they got, that didn't stop them from burning or punching the vampire. In the end, Kumamon lifted Guilmon, claws aimed to the lady and threw the red dino at the vampire, as Guilmon used his Rock breaker tech to cut through the vampire, deleting it as well and crashing into the wall, head first.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Kumamon asked, a sweatdrop on his head. Guilmon nodded slowly, rubbing his head.  
  
The fight went on for quite some time and after Centarumon was deleted, there was a clap at the door leading to a hall. It was a Mega level digimon, a typical jester's mask on its face, and Kotemon recognized it straight away when he saw the heart-topped sword on the digimon's back.  
  
"Lord Piedmon!" the Lady Myotismon quickly bowed to him, as Piedmon's smile turned into a frown when he saw only one of his elite digimon troop left and the other 14 digimon still ready to fight. The jester sighed as he walked towards the vampire and lifted her face to look at him.  
  
"You disappoint me, Lady Myotismon. I thought you can handle this." Piedmon smiled, in a way that told the vampire he wasn't pleased with her work. Before she could explain, two blades, one stuck to her throat, the other through her heart, stabbed her. The vampire was deleted and Piedmon looked at the group, amused with their amount of energy.  
  
"My, my. I never thought you would be this impatient to fight." Piedmon said briefly, putting his two swords away.  
  
"It's over Piedmon! You're the only one left and we won't let you harm any more digimons! And we're here to end it." Mike yelled, taking his digivice from his side-pack. Piedmon raised his eyebrows behind his mask, amused.  
  
"I'm the only one? That's a laugh." Piedmon waved his hand at Mike's direction as he snapped his gloved fingers together and pain shot through SkullMeramon, Revolvermon and Triceramon. Revolvermon dropped his guns, clutching his head and yelling in pain. Sylver sensed Black Gears in them and pointed her staff at Piedmon.  
  
"Stop it! What did you do to them!?" Piedmon chuckled, the ribbon floating around him gliding gracefully around him.  
  
"I just implanted a few Shadow gears in them." That caught Monmon's attention. Shadow gears were under the Monmon tribes' protection! It shouldn't have been used! The Shadow gear was an ancient item that turns a digimon evil permanently and the only way to remove it was to... delete the digimon.  
  
Everyone heard a gun click, chains clatter and heavy feet thump. They turned around and saw Revolvermon, his guns and cannon pointing at them, his usually yellow eyes white and blank, Triceramon looked like he would pick all of them up and break them like a toothpick and SkullMeramon looked like the original fire demon he should be. Piedmon disappeared from where he stood and re-appeared behind the three 'possessed' digimons.  
  
"Now, shall we begin?" Piedmon said before Revolvermon opened fire to 7 at once, leaving the remaining four to SkullMeramon and Triceramon.  
  
Wick had just dodged a few bullets and a cannon blast and was expecting another cannon shot when he felt something hard knock him down to the hard, cold floor. When he had recovered, he looked up and saw Triceramon, a fireball in his mouth, ready to fire.  
  
Before Triceramon could fire, Taomon kicked the monochrome triceratops aside, kicking it into the wall.  
  
"I don't want to say this but, we have to delete them, Wick." Taomon said, a little shakily. He seemed quite upset himself since he had built a small friendship between him and SkullMeramon. Wick inhaled as he regained his normal breathing pace and stood up, getting a spell ready.  
  
"Maelstrom!!" Sylver yelled, as a whirlpool pulls SkullMeramon to its centre but, Sylver's spell wasn't powerful enough to stop the fire demon from evaporating the water.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere, Kay! Their energy are doubled! And maybe tripled!" Kay heard Kyukimon yell.  
  
Kay, Mike and Meredy wasn't sure on what to do. All they can think of was a gamble. It's a 50-50 chance of winning and according to their calculation, their gamble has a little glitch to it. Whatever it is, this gamble would be a loss if Piedmon figures out their plan.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well?  
  
Revolvermon: One word, two syllables; we-ird.  
  
ENOUGH!!!! This took me 3 days to finish and that's all you're saying!?  
  
Sorcerimon: happy Please review! Please give a title suggestion for the sequel of this sequel! ^_^ (is happy) 


	7. Victorious farewell

The new beginning-chapter 7  
  
To Athena: Hey, I think I know pretty well on what to do with my plot! By the way, what was the addition? ^_^;  
  
This is chapter 7!!! Next chap is the last and I am hoping for at least 20 reviews till then! ^_~*  
  
*......*( flashback. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Their plan wasn't working yet. They barely had a chance to counter attack. Hookmon was the first to start their plan by trying to distract Piedmon with Birdramon and Metal Greymon. Mike and Kay's digimons pounced out to the three digimons which were previously their allies and tried to push the thought that they were their allies out of their minds and attack without hesitation. Taomon delivered a kick to SkullMeramon's spine and sent him stumbling to Kyukimon who was ready to slice anything but; a little hesitation at the corner of his heart bothered him. SkullMeramon had regained his balance and was about to pound Kyukimon when Kay yelled,  
  
"Koryu!! He's in pain! Release him from his pain!!" Kay had barely held her tears back while saying it when she heard Koryu scream before plunging his sword through the chains and deep into the fire demon's chest. Kyukimon had his eyes closed when he pushed the blade into SkullMeramon's chest and when he finally opened his eyes; he saw nothing except for data bits in the air, stained with a tinge of black caused by the Shadow Gear.  
  
Guilmon and Kumamon were having problems with Triceramon and had to digivolve to their champion levels to match up on the dino. Growlmon blasted a fireball at Triceramon who countered by charging straight towards Growlmon and using its Tri-horn attack, sending Growlmon crashing to the wall. While Triceramon was triumphantly claiming its victory over Growlmon, Grizzmon pounded Triceramon from behind and unconsciously, thrusted its paw right into the dino, stopping halfway into the tough hide it has. Triceramon staggered to the wall and used its Lava strike against the grizzly, burning it. Growlmon got up and seeing his bear friend burned in a tower of flames, he shot a fireball in the spot where Grizzmon previously stuck its paw into, as Triceramon slowly dissolved in the air.  
  
"Wick!!" Kay screamed as the small form of the wizard crashed into the wall right next to where she was standing. Wick stood up shakily, still dizzy from the crash as a hole was seen in one of the sun points on his staff. Incantemon was busy trying to stop Revolvermon's ever coming shots.  
  
Wick forced himself to dark digivolve into Necromamon again. The only ultimate form he could digivolve into. Without Incantemon noticing, Necromamon held Incantemon by the shoulder as he yelled, not waiting for Sylver to get ready.  
  
"Incantemon and Necromamon, DNA digivolve to, SPELLMON!!!" Wick yelled as the flaming sorcerer pulled a silver sword from one of the two sword sheaths it has. Revolvermon kept on firing, Spellmon evading each bullet with ease. Once he had come close enough, forced the blade down to Revolvermon's head, cutting it into two. In the middle of the process, memories came back to Wick.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'He was the first mon to not ask what was behind my cape. And Sylver's. Why did I have to kill someone who doesn't even know what's happening to himself?' Wick thought.  
  
*Hey, you rowdy-wizards! How's about a game of roulette?*  
  
'He was always carefree...'  
  
*What's wrong with smudging my breeches? It was an accident! I know you didn't realise my leg was there, did you?*  
  
'And always tries to make us laugh.'  
  
* Hey, what do you get when you mix Wizardmon and Sorcerimon? A book of spells! Get it?*  
  
'His jokes were pathetic though. But, he was the one who kept me company when I couldn't sleep the first time we met. Why did it have to be him? My closest friend?'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
By the time he ended his sentence, Revolvermon was no more. Tears of sadness and pain flowed from the blood-red eyes of the sorcerer digimon and even through the serious expression he held, he still felt guilty of killing his own friend.  
  
'Wick...' came a familiar voice. Spellmon turned around, searching for the voice.  
  
"Revolvermon?" Spellmon asked. The he realized that the black tinges on the data bits were gone and the rest shimmered in the light as a hologram-like form of Revolvermon stood in front of Spellmon, smiling behind his cowl. Revolvermon raised an arm and held Spellmon's shoulder and said before vanishing,  
  
'You released us from our pain. Thank you very much, everyone...' Revolvermon had completely vanished by now as Spellmon closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned towards Piedmon who was kept busy by only Metal Greymon. Where were Biyomon and Monmon? Meredy was on the ground, helping Monmon and Biyomon. Now, their gamble turned against them in a 40-60. If they continue, their gamble would turn against them completely.  
  
"...Mike, I think we should continue doing this gamble. I know we might lose but, we have no other choices. Only 9 are fighting Piedmon and 2 are injured. We still have enough force to beat Piedmon." Kay said with a glitter of hope in her eyes. Mike nodded and gave his signal to his digimon; a gunshot. Guilmon and Kumamon digivolved into Gallantmon and started fighting Piedmon who had used only two swords. One to deal with Gallantmon, the other to deal with Spellmon and evading attacks from the other digimon. Their gamble isn't working and Piedmon is unfolding their plan one-by-one.  
  
It had been a long battle and the others were beaten, but not deleted. Spellmon, Wargreymon and Sakuyamon stood up to fight as Piedmon started showing fatigue washing over him. Wargreymon and Sakuyamon were doing some teamwork as Spellmon levitated in the sky, chanting a spell. Piedmon was getting tired as he pushed his way through Sakuyamon as not to be cornered. A few seconds passed. Spellmon still didn't show signs that the spell was ready.  
  
Wargreymon and Sakuyamon continued fighting as Spellmon started glowing, the runes on his cape shining a bright silver. He was reading the forbidden spell on his cape!  
  
"Spellmon, don't!!! Do you want to see Kay worry about you again!?" Sakuyamon yelled, almost in desperation. Spellmon opened his eyes, which were now a golden shade of red. Piedmon threw his Spade-topped sword in Spellmon's direction but, it just bounced off a barrier Spellmon had made.  
  
The gamble was a turnaround now. It was time. Spellmon read the last few phrases which were written on his cape.  
  
"In the name of every digimon in the digital world, I summon the strength of the runed spell 'Catastrophe'..." After he said that, he took both his light and dark swords and staff, put them together and formed the legendary sword, Einlanzer. Spellmon took the Staff-like sword into his hands and used both hands to point at Piedmon. He was quiet for a while and started chanting again.  
  
"CATASTROPHE!!!!!!!!!" The whole castle shook as the powerful yet legendary spell shot towards Piedmon, not expecting the attack.  
  
While casting, Spellmon thought his arms would be torn from his body, he felt like his head would explode and his knees were giving away. He was about to fall when Sakuyamon held the staff with him, supporting him. Then, Wargreymon came, holding the staff too. They both nodded as Spellmon used the full force of the spell.  
  
It seemed like an eternity after the spell had been read. Spellmon changed back into Sorcerimon and Wizardmon, Agumon and Renamon also next to them, looking at what remained of Piedmon. It was true as what they had expected. Piedmon was also used using a Shadow Gear. In front of them stood four swords. They were topped with a heart, a diamond, a club and a spade. Sure enough, a tattered ribbon lay in front of the swords. It was a strange sight but, Wizardmon smiled when he saw it.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Sorcerimon asked. Wizardmon shook his head as he replied.  
  
"Nothing." He knew the consequences of using the spell and he was expecting something. A bright but pale light poured into the room, shining only on the digimons, carrying them in mid- air.  
  
"Wick... Sylver... Koryu and Ren. What are you guys doing? You left me once and once is enough!" Kay said, tears were forming in her eyes as Wick exchanged glances with the other digimons before smiling and replying;  
  
"We're not going to leave you. We just have some things to do and I'm afraid it might take a few years before we can meet you again."  
  
"But, when can we meet you?" Mike asked.  
  
"We're not sure but, I'm sure we'll meet again." Kumamon said, winking.  
  
"...Here's something for you to remember us by if you miss us. It's not much, but it's all we can do now." Wick held a magic particle, shining brightly like a star and handing it over to Kay, Mike and Meredy.  
  
"Our time has come. Till we meet again, digidestines." Sylver said, waving for the last time before disappearing. A portal opened in front of the three teenagers as they slowly walked through it to their world.  
  
Once the portal has gone, the four swords' blades shone in the sunlight as Wick has seen a smiling face formed by the swords and the ribbon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well? There's a sequel to this. I hope Kyer would review.  
  
Piedmon: Yeah. She's missing.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Two decades

The new Beginning-chapter 8  
  
This is the last chap. But, there's a sequel to this. Don't worry!!!!!  
  
Mike: Yeah, right.  
  
SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!! (Squirts Mike with a toy gun) ................99 Myotismons hanged on the wall, 99 Myotismons, I blindfold one, shoot him to hell, 98 Myotismons hanged on the wall...^o^  
  
To kyer: YOU'RE ALIVE!!! Oh well, I am planning to but, you'll have to line up at the sequel to this sequels ticket booth.  
  
REVIEW OR I'M NOT WRITING ANOTHER SEQUEL!! _  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was school time, everyone was studying for their mid-year exam and Kay still can't get her mind off what had happened. She was sketching away when...  
  
"KIMKAY STRIFE!!!"  
  
"Gyaah!! Present!!!" Kay said, surprised as she stood up.  
  
"sigh... Give me the name of the call in a plant which is dead and hollow." Her science teacher said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Um... uh... the Phloem cell?" her science teacher walks up to her and tapped her pointer on the blonde's head.  
  
"Did you revise or not?" The whole class giggled at her and Mike and Meredy hid their faces in embarrassment.  
  
After school  
  
"Kay, I know how you feel. I miss them too, you know." Mike said as he pats his friend's shoulder. She sighed and suddenly jerked up as a basketball bounced at her. She caught it above her head but the ball slipped and fell behind her, on Mike's head.  
  
"Oops... I can't even concentrate on catching a basketball." Kay said, as Mike rubbed his face where the basketball fell. He stood up and asked for a tissue from Meredy. He got a nosebleed...  
  
"That's it. I think we seriously need to meet Gennai!"  
  
"Exactly how? Our digivices were gone, along with our digimon, dummy!" Kay said, playfully punching Mike's shoulder. Just then, a flash of light blinded them as an old man dressed in long, purple robes appeared in front of them.  
  
"...Gennai? What are you doing here!?" Just then, 'Gennai's head burst open, confetti flying around and a screen was underneath the head as the television was switched on and another Gennai was in the screen.  
  
"Aloha!! Thank goodness I could finally connect my own television without Tentomon helping! Um... Ahem. I just received a letter last night and it was from Wick and Sylver. They asked me to send this to you. I sent it to your e-mail boxes and you should receive it by now. Bye!" With that, Gennai disappeared, leaving the three cudfuddled.  
  
At Mike's house, they were on the three computers Mike has and they had some time getting to the Net with all three wanting to see the mail. When they finally opened the mail, it read,  
  
To Kay, Mike and Meredy,  
  
Hi! How's everyone? We're fine here and according to our calculations, we'll be meeting in around two decades or so. But, don't be surprised when you see us. Wick said he can't write so, as a wise ice sorceress, I'm writing this down for him. You see, the spell we used was one of the legends that only appear every 300 years and I think we cut it to 276 years so we have been sent to the reconfiguration centre to reconfigure our status. Just in case and since we're lining up behind 5000 other mons, womons and unidentified gendered digimon, it'll take us time to get back to the real world. For safety precaution, we'll have to revert to our baby forms to get reconfigured so, Gennai will break us up and turn us back to digitamas once we're done. It's a long line and my fingers are hurting so, till two decades!  
  
Sylver- ^_^~*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
This has got to be the shortest chapter I ever wrote.  
  
D.G: You bet. And this has got to be the most uninteresting one too.  
  
SHADDUP!!! (shoots D.G with a fake bullet)  
  
Please review... @o@ 


End file.
